


Dishonour amongst thieves

by Mialienes



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Heist, M/M, Zhou-Mi centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialienes/pseuds/Mialienes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhou Mi never passes up an opportunity, and when he gets a chance to join Heechul's gang of thieves, he says yes. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Notes: Zhou Mi-centric, minor Siwon/Zhou Mi, implied Zhou Mi/Kyuhyun</i></p><p> </p><p>  <b>Warnings: criminal activities, mentions of violence, murder and abuse.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishonour amongst thieves

"If you join us, you can never leave," Heechul had told him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

And Zhou Mi smiled at him as he wiped the blood off his face, smiled that smile that tricked everyone. "I'm sure." 

 

*

 

It started like this:

Zhou Mi comes to consciousness with a jolt as a backhand splits his lip. He sputters, the metallic tang of blood in his mouth, his brain rattling in his skull from the blow.

Drowsily, he pieces together his fragmented memories:

It is (it was?) a bright Spring day - one of those days where the sun is shining but there's still the chill of winter hanging in the air. He has on his favourite scarf and a navy blue peacoat as he leaves his apartment building to buy milk. 

As he walks down the street, a van pulls up alongside, sunlight glinting off its tinted windows.

His instincts start screaming at him - something is _wrong_ \- run - run - run. Adrenaline flows through him as he breaks into a sprint, almost pushing over a group of children in their uniforms on their way to school. 

Unfortunately, while his legs are long, he's never been a fast runner. There's pain and then -

he blacks out. 

And now? He looks around in an attempt to figure out his location. He's in a featureless, windowless room, with his hands bound behind him, being held upright from behind by a strong grip below his elbows. His legs are unsteady and he sucks in a deep breath.

"Do you know who we are?" someone in front of him asks. Zhou Mi tries to make out the figure standing there but his vision keeps fading in and out. 

He doesn't respond, instead finding that calm centre inside himself where he pushes all his emotions into. All the pain, the fear, the uncertainty. He locks it tightly before speaking, so none of it leaks into his voice. "No. I don't know." He's distantly pleased at how emotionless he sounds. 

"You took something that was ours," someone else tells him. 

Zhou Mi doesn't know what they're talking about. The spots in his vision have cleared enough for him to know that he's never seen these people before in his life.

A gem is thrust into his face. It's a large cut ruby, glistening red in the dim light of the room. Zhou Mi licks his lip, tasting its sparkle on his tongue. The sight of it makes him want to laugh. _Whoops._

He knows that ruby, had stolen it the week before, put it deep in his pocket and whistled as he walked out. 

It had come from a high end jewellery store that Zhou Mi had patiently spent four months working over. For four months he had acted as a customer, cashed up and happy to spend, using his visits to scope out the layout, the employee and guard schedules, finding out when the vaults were locked and unlocked. It took him four months to gather information before pickpocketing the vault key from the manager's pocket to make an imprint. 

The ruby was only one of the gems he'd stolen, but it was the glory of the collection. 

"I think I stole that fair and square," Zhou Mi manages to say. "I'm sure your insurance will cover it." He hadn't realised the store had _connections_. He's positive he had looked into that. Zhou Mi is not a man who makes mistakes. 

He manages not to flinch at the next punch, even as pain blossoms in his stomach from the blow.

"You took something from me, now you owe me something. What should I take, hmmm?" A blade glints under the light as it's waved under his nose. The blade slowly carves a trail down his chest, cutting through his shirt and cutting a thin line into his skin that gently weeps red. 

"A finger? An ear?"

Zhou Mi replies calmly, "If you're giving me a choice, I'd prefer to lose an ear." 

The man who'd been speaking observes his face curiously. "Siwon, wait," he commands. The man with the knife stops, pulling it away and stepping back.

"You're an interesting one," the other man murmurs, stepping up close. He's pretty, almost feminine in appearance, but he grips Zhou Mi's chin with a strength that contrasts with his fragile looks. He forces Zhou Mi's head down so he can stare into his eyes. Zhou Mi meets his gaze impassively, smothering the defiance that flares up in him.

"My name is Heechul," the man says, and suddenly all the puzzle pieces in Zhou Mi's mind slot together, recognition flickering in his eyes despite his tight control. These men aren't with the store at all - Zhou Mi is in bigger trouble than he first thought. 

Now that he knows who, he's aware that he's unlikely to make it out of this room alive. 

"I see you recognise my name," Heechul says with a soft laugh. Of course Zhou Mi recognises his name. Heechul is the leader of one of the greatest gangs of thieves in their town. Everyone in the underworld has heard of Heechul. He's said to be brilliant, temperamental, immoral… and possibly insane. 

Oh yes, he's heard of Heechul.

Zhou Mi forces back the fear that's prickling along his skin. "You have a reputation," he confirms cooly.

Heechul tilts his head, regarding him like an interesting science experiment, an ant he's about to fry underneath a magnifying glass. "You're not afraid of my reputation?"

Of course Zhou Mi is afraid. But instead of replying, he smiles.

Heechul's eyes are bright as they look him up and down. He releases Zhou Mi's chin and says to the other two men, "Siwon, Kangin, come with me." 

The last man, Kangin, releases him and he falls to the floor as the group leave the room. Zhou Mi tests his bonds, but they hold tight. Despite that, he keeps trying, pulling at the ropes until they bite and chafe, ripping open the tender skin on his wrists. He doesn't know how much time passes before someone returns, someone new.

"Heechul's been watching you for a while," the new person tells him. By his features, Zhou Mi thinks he's a couple of years younger but he has these big bottomless dark eyes that make him seem older. He walks behind Zhou Mi and cuts the rope binding his wrists and ankles. Zhou Mi rubs them as the blood rushes back to his limbs and pushes himself to his feet. 

"What's your name?" 

"You don't need to know my name right now," Zhou Mi is told. "But it's Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun starts to walk towards the door. "Heechul is waiting for you." He pauses and turns back, giving Zhou Mi an unreadable expression. "Heechul doesn't hear no very often. But… you should consider it."

Heechul may be a man who doesn't hear no often, but Zhou Mi is a man who recognises opportunity. 

He says yes to Heechul's offer. 

And so it begins.

 

*

 

A week later he's on a rooftop with Kyuhyun. The other man has high powered binoculars, keeping watch on the streets below them. They're in the business district, and it's a Saturday, so the streets are quiet. 

Up so high, there's wind dissipating the stench of the city, and it ruffles Kyuhyun's hair. He looks so young, too young to be involved in this. It's not true of course - the world favours youth, plus he's only a couple of years younger than Zhou Mi. 

"Why did you agree?" Kyuhyun asks as he hands over the binoculars. His sleeves fall down his wrists and Zhou Mi sees the silver scars circling them. 

He doesn't mention them, pretending he hasn't seen anything, as he takes the binoculars. He peers through the viewfinder and focuses downwards. "It seemed like the best choice at the time."

Kyuhyun scoffs. "Seemed like?"

Zhou Mi's entire life is a series of bad choices. Only hindsight will tell whether this is one of them but something tells him this is right. 

The concrete of the roof is rough under Zhou Mi's knees and he shifts awkwardly, trying to ease the pressure as he drapes himself over the railing, trying to see as much of the street as possible. There's not much happening. A plastic bag tumbles down the road below them. 

"How long have you worked with Heechul?" Zhou Mi asks. 

"A while. How long have you worked alone?"

"A while," Zhou Mi responds. Forever. He takes his eyes away for a moment and sees Kyuhyun smirk.

"A lone wolf, huh?" 

"Something like that." In the animal kingdom, a lone wolf is typically one that's been driven out of the pack. They're generally more aggressive, stronger, and much more dangerous. "What?"

"I was just thinking that you seem more like a puppy than a wolf. Or maybe a kitten." Kyuhyun laughs and Zhou Mi lets him, even though they don't really know each other well enough for teasing of that level. Besides, even puppies can grow into an animal that can tear your throat out. Even kittens have sharp little teeth capable of killing vermin. 

On the street below, a car pulls up. A man exits the car and heads into the building opposite the one they're standing on. Zhou Mi watches, focuses on the back of the man's bald head, notes the expensive leather jacket he's wearing and the flash of an ostentatious watch on his wrist as he unlocks the door. "He's here." 

Kyuhyun pulls out his phone, tapping at the screen to make a call. "He's arrived," he says briskly before hanging up. 

He gets to his feet and takes Zhou Mi's hand, pulling him up. "We have to go." 

As they push open the fire escape, a loud explosion sounds from the building opposite. Even from up there they can hear glass falling and shattering on the pavement. Exhilaration flows through Zhou Mi as he starts running down the stairs, Kyuhyun in step beside him, their shoes clattering on the concrete. 

For a moment he regrets nothing. 

 

*

 

The day before, Heechul calls Zhou Mi to his headquarters and hands him a black canvas bag and a folded piece of paper. 

"I have a job for you," he says as Zhou Mi takes the bag from him. It's heavier than it looks and Zhou Mi is surprised by its weight. 

"What is it?" 

Heechul waves dismissively. "Check the map. Get in, install them." Then, almost offhandedly, "You might want to be careful with that bag." 

It's an initiation, his first test. Zhou Mi places the bag carefully on the table and unzips it to look inside. Explosives. He nods, mostly to himself, but Heechul takes it as confirmation and clasps his hand on Zhou Mi's shoulder. 

"You'll be fine. Good luck. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Heechul leaves and Zhou Mi inspects the piece of paper. It's a rough drawing of a building interior, with an office address for an accountancy scrawled on the top in Heechul's messy writing. Zhou Mi hums to himself, tapping a finger on his lip in thought. 

Why would Heechul want to blow up an office building? He files the question away to think about later. Right now he needs to buy a pair of overalls and a toolbox. 

 

*

 

You can install the most high tech security systems in the world, but all systems have vulnerabilities. Particularly where people are involved.

You could spend time hacking into a system or you could trick someone into giving you a password. You could break into a building, or you could just walk in and act as if you belong there. Often, the latter choices are easier. When you know what you're doing, you can easily manipulate people into divulging information that they shouldn't. You can convince them to bend the rules - _just this once_. 

Most of the time, people are courteous and desperate to be seen as helpful. It's this quality that makes them easy to exploit and Zhou Mi has it down to an art. With a confident tone, a toolbox, and overalls, he gains access to the basement of the building by claiming he's there to inspect an urgent plumbing issue. As he flirts slightly with the receptionist, he keeps his head down to avoid the security cameras. 

Why would an accountancy that doesn't deal with cash require security cameras?

As he attaches the explosives to the pillars marked on his map, he wonders if this can really be a test. It feels too easy. Before he leaves, he notices a plain locked door tucked away in the corner. He steps closer to it and wonders… it doesn't take much force with a crowbar, borrowed from his toolbox, to break the door open.

Inside the tiny cupboard sits a black computer box and a monitor. He hums softly to himself and jiggles the mouse that's attached. The screen lights up with a request for a password. 

Zhou Mi thinks about it for a second. He's willing to bet that the security cameras are linked to this computer. There's no modem attached, so he's also pretty sure the data is being stored here rather than being sent off site. He pulls open his toolbox and removes a screwdriver, prying open the computer case to remove the hard drive. 

Never turn down an opportunity that may benefit you in the future. 

He whistles as he leaves, the receptionist's phone number tucked into his pocket. He thinks about how she was cute and oh so helpful. In another life, perhaps he'd call her, but in this life it's all part of the game. 

 

*

 

Back at the headquarters, Heechul enters the bathroom without knocking. "Did you have any problems?" 

"Nope," Zhou Mi tells him, half out of his overalls. When it's apparent that Heechul isn't going to give him any privacy, Zhou Mi continues removing them, until he's down to his undershirt and boxers. He opens the toolbox and removes the hard drive he stole, handing it over to Heechul.

"I thought you might like this," he tells him. Heechul's eyes travel slowly up his legs to the hard drive he's holding out. 

"What is it?"

"Hard drive. Security cameras," Zhou Mi replies shortly, digging in his bag for a pair of trousers. 

Heechul's grin is bright as he takes the hard drive. "You did good. I'll have another job for you tomorrow." He turns to leave, then throws a comment over his shoulder. "Nice." 

Zhou Mi rolls his eyes and finishes getting dressed.

 

*

 

Heechul owns a mansion in an upper-class part of town. His headquarters are enormous, multi storied, with numerous bathrooms and bedrooms, plus manicured gardens surrounded by a tall fence that's too high to easily scale. It's the type of house where, when the door opens, you expect to see a butler standing there, stoic and calm. In this part of town, no one talks to one another, the houses set too far apart to be neighbourly. 

Having been summoned back, Zhou Mi scrubs at his hair with a cloth to remove the remnants of the soot that collected there as they ran from the blast. It's not his job to ask questions, particularly not of Heechul, but he wonders why. 

Kyuhyun laughs a little from beside him, their eyes meeting in the bathroom mirror. "Heechul has his reasons." He shrugs, turning on the tap and cupping his hands under the water. It turns grey. "The guy tried to blackmail him. He was in charge of his accounts, the clean ones." Heechul owns a chain of hairdressing salons - they're legitimate, mostly - as a cover up for his not so legitimate activities. "He knew who he was dealing with but he tried anyway." 

Even to Zhou Mi it sounds like it was deserved. But he thinks that maybe Kyuhyun talks too much. Zhou Mi says nothing. 

"Heechul doesn't like traitors," Kyuhyun says casually.

"I don't need to be warned," Zhou Mi tells him, curious now. Their eyes meet again in the mirror. "So who are you talking to?"

"I would never betray him." Kyuhyun twists the faucet, shutting off the flow of water. "He saved me." 

Zhou Mi stays silent. Many people find silence uncomfortable, speaking any thought that comes to mind in a rush to fill it. Silence is an effective way of making people talk. 

"He saved me," Kyuhyun repeats. "He's saved all of us. Apart from you." 

"You think he's a hero?" Heechul is a criminal, a thief, a murderer, but Zhou Mi suspects that he knows what he _isn't_ , what he saved Kyuhyun from. "How old were you when he found you?" 

Kyuhyun's shoulders slump a little, recovering quickly, but Zhou Mi had been watching for his reaction. "Fourteen. I was fourteen." 

 

*

 

"Heechul likes you," Siwon tells him. He drapes his arms around Zhou Mi's shoulders. It's a familiar, heavy weight. Ever since he was inducted into the group, Siwon has been overly affectionate. It's funny that someone so cuddly is the muscle. "You need to be careful. It's a blessing to be in his favour... but also a curse." 

Everyone is warning him. Kyuhyun. Siwon. Who do they think Zhou Mi is? 

"It'll end, you know," Siwon continues. "When the next person comes, he'll forget you. You haven't been the only protégé." Zhou Mi wonders what happened to Heechul's other proteges. Surely Siwon isn't talking about himself, Kyuhyun or Kangin. "Just because he likes you now…" 

As if Zhou Mi is afraid of being forgotten. He's more afraid that he'll be remembered.

"Hey, do you like knives?" Siwon asks, removing his arm and heading to the locked cabinet in the corner of his room. He pulls the keys from his pocket and opens the door, displaying a large collection of shiny knives hanging on the racks inside. Siwon runs his fingers across them fondly. "Knives are so much more personal than guns. Are you a knife person?" He pulls one free, the blade about half a forearm long, with a dark red handle. 

"I don't really have an opinion on knives," Zhou Mi tells him. He's known people like Siwon before, people who believed that there was a glory or beauty in their choice of murder instrument. Zhou Mi has never cared about such things. It's the deed, not the instrument, that counts. He doesn't pretend that taking someone's life is a noble thing.

Death is a horrible, nasty affair. He's seen enough to know that. 

"This is one of my favourites," Siwon says, turning the blade from side to side and admiring the way the light catches on the blade. "Here." He holds the knife out to Zhou Mi, gesturing for him to take it. When Zhou Mi does, Siwon steps up to him, snaking an arm around his waist and pulling him close.

"Heechul isn't the only one who plays favourites," he whispers into Zhou Mi's ear. "I want you to have it. I hope you'll use it and think of me." He presses a kiss to Zhou Mi's neck. Zhou Mi purposely lets a shiver run through him, purposely lets Siwon feel it. 

In the daylight, kitty cats seem harmless. In the darkness, kitties become tigers. 

 

*

 

"You and Siwon?" Kyuhyun asks on their next stake out. Apparently there's no secrets in the group - except for the ones that Heechul keeps. Sometimes Zhou Mi thinks he sees them written in the patterns of his eyes, but he averts his gaze and pretends he's as blind as the others. 

He wonders if Heechul knows. Are Zhou Mi's secrets as clear to him?

Zhou Mi is in a car with Kyuhyun, keeping watch on a red brick building. Their task is to take note of who enters and leaves. By now, Zhou Mi has figured out that Heechul likes to provide as few details as possible, and see what he gets in return. Heechul tosses out crumbs to the pigeons, hoping to one day capture a dove. 

"Are you jealous?" Zhou Mi says. It's a tease, a mocking, because that's how Kyuhyun likes to act around him, but instead he regards Zhou Mi seriously. 

"Maybe." He turns his head to look out the window, and Zhou Mi grabs his arm. 

"What?"

"Maybe I'm jealous that everyone is paying attention to you. Mr Shiny and New." 

Zhou Mi considers him with a tilt of his head. "You're mocking me." 

"Am I?" 

Kyuhyun is normally too open for his own good, but currently Zhou Mi finds him hard to read. 

"Siwon and I aren't anything." There's really nothing to explain. He knows that Siwon is using him. Siwon thinks that because Zhou Mi is currently Heechul's new favourite, that being close to Zhou Mi will benefit him in some way. It's stupid and obvious, but Siwon is not a subtle man. "We have an understanding." 

Not that Zhou Mi cares. He's using Siwon for his own purposes. 

Kyuhyun smirks at him, and as he shakes his head his bangs fall into his eyes. "No one understands Siwon. He's not all there, you know." He taps the side of his head with his index finger. "He's good at what he does, but don't be naive."

Zhou Mi wants to laugh. He gives Kyuhyun a bright smile, the one that makes him look like a fool, the one that tricks everyone. Let him believe. It's been a lifetime since Zhou Mi was naive. Even his own mother used to tell him that he was born cynical. 

"You're a fucking criminal, just like him," she used to spit at him whenever he came home from an evening with his father. Even when he started throwing money at her to shut her up, the bills dirty and crumpled as they fell to the floor, she still hated him. 

No doubt she hated him more, the fact that she had to rely on him. 

She was a fucking bitch. Like he'd ever had a choice to be anything but a criminal. 

Zhou Mi finds his hands are clenched into fists at the thought of her, his nails biting into his palms. His fucking whore of a mother hated him more than she hated anything else, more than she hated his bastard of a father. He really hopes that she's dead, that she choked on her superiority and is rotting in the ground. 

He wonders what Kyuhyun would say if he knew. He suspects that Kyuhyun has worse skeletons hidden in his closet, stuffed so far back that no one can ever find them unless they know where to look.

It's starting to get dark outside, the light fading into grey. He forces himself to relax, to ease the tension out of his body before Kyuhyun notices. "How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" he deflects, staring out the window. 

Kyuhyun reaches his arms up as far as he can in the cramped interior and stretches. "Until his Majesty says so. We'll probably be here all night." 

The street lights are starting to flicker to life. A few people wander past the vehicle on their way home after work. No one enters or leaves the building they have their eye on. 

They spend the whole night there. 

 

*

 

The next day Heechul summons them back. Zhou Mi feels like his spine has compressed from spending the evening folded into the small car. He stretches, making his bones pop. 

"What did you see?" Heechul demands.

Kyuhyun responds, "No one entered or left the building the entire night." 

Zhou Mi waits. When it's obvious that's the extent of Kyuhyun's report, he says lazily, "Kyuhyun's right. But…" 

"But?"

"A man and two women entered the building across the road. Twenty minutes later, the two women left together." 

Heechul smiles slowly, his lips curling into a cat smile. "Really." He barely gives Kyuhyun a look before waving at him in dismissal. "Kyuhyun, you can leave." 

Zhou Mi stands still, ignoring the questioning glance Kyuhyun sends him as he exits. Heechul circles him slowly, like he wants to eat him alive. "And what's your theory?" 

"The man is dead."

"Why do you say that? He could still be inside."

Zhou Mi shakes his head. He knows because the ladies had _perfect_ hair. "When they walked in, they all seemed drunk, stumbling around everywhere. When the women left, they were perfectly stable."

Heechul makes a pleased hum in the back of his throat. "Who were they?"

"If I was meant to know that, you would have told me. I was only there to watch, to confirm that it was done."

And at that, Heechul laughs. "I knew my instincts about you were correct." 

"I don't know what your instincts tell you about me." 

"That you're good." 

Zhou Mi nods in confirmation. "I am." It's not arrogance if it's the truth. 

Fortunately Heechul seems amused. "Of course, you would be. You managed to steal something from under my nose." 

Zhou Mi resists the urge to say that he saw it first, that he stole it first. It's not like Heechul had put his name on it. "Not good enough to escape your attention."

"Well." Heechul shrugs a thin shoulder. "No one's perfect." It's implied in the arch of his manicured eyebrows that you'd have to be perfect to escape Kim Heechul.

"I guess not," Zhou Mi says. 

"I like you," Heechul tells Zhou Mi suddenly. Zhou Mi pulls out a smile from his repertoire of a thousand smiles, shuffling through his choices like cards from a deck. This one says _I'm surprised but grateful_. He has practised this one a lot over the years.

"I like you too," Zhou Mi lies in response. He hopes that Heechul is narcissistic enough to believe him. 

 

*

 

Heechul is giddy, almost high with excitement, his eyes feverishly bright and his movements jerky as he leans over the building blueprints spread over a large table in the middle of the room. Kangin is next to him, eager and waiting, as always. 

Kyuhyun sprawls on a sofa by the back wall, his legs thrown over the arm of the chair and a laptop on his knees. Siwon is by the door, blocking the entry with his large body. When Zhou Mi enters, he tries to pull him aside, but Zhou Mi slips out of his grasp. Zhou Mi is bored of him already - his earnestness, his lack of subtlety. 

He walks over to the sofa, giving Kyuhyun's legs a push so he can sit down. Kyuhyun complies with an annoyed grunt. 

They've all been summoned for a planning session for the next heist. A jewellery exhibition is scheduled later that year at The Museon - but it's not just any jewellery. On display will be pieces from the late Queen's personal collection, including heirlooms handed down from generation to generation. The main piece is an astounding emerald diamond necklace, adorned with numerous sparkling diamonds and fifty emeralds, a gift to her from her husband on their first wedding anniversary. Even in photos it's stunning.

"Kangin, what did you find out?" 

"There's 24 hour security guards monitoring the entrances and exits plus 24 hour surveillance cameras that cover all of the exhibits. The jewels will be in an alarmed motion detection zone housed in a cabinet made of reinforced glass."

"What do you think about the security system, Kyu?" Heechul asks as he scribbles on the plans with a red marker.

Kyuhyun frowns a little, long fingers tapping away. "It's complicated. I need some time to do a proper assessment but nothing is unbreakable." 

Kangin pipes up again. "The Museon is closed on Mondays. We should plan it for Sunday night or Monday morning - it'll be a whole day before the loss is discovered. If Kyuhyun can crack the security system, the alarms won't be an issue. And guards are easy. We can get copies of the uniforms that they wear." 

Heechul taps his marker impatiently on the table and then looks up. "Mi, what do you think?"

"That's not going to work," Zhou Mi says slowly. Kangin gives him a glare, which he quickly wipes off his face before Heechul can see. Heechul waves his hand, as if to say _continue_. 

"Security is going to be tight for this one, but that's not the problem. The jewellery on display will be replicas - we'll go to all that trouble just to steal fakes. We only have one opportunity to get the real ones." 

Heechul leans forward, interested. "What are you thinking?"

Zhou Mi recalls seeing the press about the upcoming exhibition. "The King himself is opening the exhibition. They'll be real for the opening, and afterwards they'll be swapped out." Zhou Mi understands pride and respect and he knows that the museum would never allow someone so important to open an exhibition with fakes on display. Zhou Mi smiles a little, thinking through the plan. "To get the jewels, we need to assassinate the King." 

 

*

 

"You're fucking insane," Kangin spits at him. "What the fuck are you talking about? We're thieves not murderers." He's a liar and Zhou Mi knows that for a fact, but before he can respond, Heechul holds up a hand to shut Kangin up. 

"What do you mean?"

"Misdirection," is all Zhou Mi says, but Heechul understands him perfectly. He lets out a bark of laughter.

"You think you're clever, don't you? You think you're sly." He talks to the rest of the group. "Everyone - get out. Zhou Mi and I need to have a conversation." There's awkward glances around the room until eventually the others file out. It's obvious by his body language that Kangin doesn't want to leave, but Heechul and Zhou Mi ignore him, and eventually he goes. 

"You're not like your father," Heechul says and it takes all the willpower that Zhou Mi has not to react. 

"You know my father?" he asks instead, politely, as if it was of no consequence. Zhou Mi had thought he had buried that connection, but he - of all people - knows that nothing ever stays buried forever. All stains eventually show. All skeletons come crawling to the surface. 

Heechul really has done his research. 

"I knew him once."

"Hmmm," Zhou Mi hums. He would tear the world apart to find him, burn the entire planet without regret. But he keeps his face neutral, his body relaxed, and Heechul drops it. 

Heechul stands to circle around him slowly, a cat inspecting its prety. "You're much more imaginative than your father. Much brighter." 

"He taught me a lot," is all Zhou Mi says.

 

*

 

They need a reason to be at the exhibition's opening night.

"Guards?" Kangin suggests. 

"No," Zhou Mi automatically says, without thinking. "Too obvious." Kangin shoots him a glare and there's so much hatred in his gaze that Zhou Mi feels ten years taken off his already shortened life. 

Kangin is used to being Heechul's second. He doesn't like the feeling that he's being usurped and undermined, even if it's not strictly true. Heechul is the centre, the sun that the rest orbit around. Kyuhyun is the technical, and while Siwon is the muscle of the group, Kangin is the protector. 

What role does Zhou Mi play? Zhou Mi is starting to think that he's the imagination.

He explains to Heechul. "We can't infiltrate the guards - they would never use someone new for such an important exhibition."

Heechul's eyes are bright, burning. "You have an idea." 

"Does anyone know how to use a camera?"

Kangin scoffs, annoyed and impatient. "All the papers already have photographers." 

Kangin has no imagination but Zhou Mi has plenty for both of them. "And wouldn't it be a shame if one of them met with an accident?" Zhou Mi asks. 

 

*

 

Zhou Mi opens the door to his apartment to find Kangin on the other side. Kangin enters, not waiting for a greeting, pushing his way in as if he has the right.

Zhou Mi resists the urge to yank him back and break his nose. Instead he closes the door calmly. 

"Hi Kangin," he says as Kangin wanders through his living room, picking up random objects and setting them back down again after a brief examination. He's restless and antsy. Zhou Mi hopes he doesn't break something. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" 

Kangin stops in front of a large painting hanging above the sofa. He barks out a short laugh. "It was you. Heechul had his eye on this piece for a while. It's worth millions and you just have it hanging here." 

"If he still wants it, he can have it. But he'll have to ask me himself." He flops down into an armchair, perfectly nonchalant. "I'd ask if you wanted a drink, but I don't think you're here to play tea parties with me. What do you want?"

Finally Kangin turns to him. "I want you to leave." 

Zhou Mi blinks at the honest response. "I can't do that." 

Kangin sits down on the sofa, leaning back and crossing a leg over his knee. "Did you really steal all these things?" 

"Does it matter?" 

Kangin thinks for a moment. "I guess not." He picks up a small brown pot on Zhou Mi's coffee table. It's only about a hand tall and unglazed, with relief geometric decoration. Kangin whistles in appreciation. "Ancient Greek?"

"Roman." 

Kangin sets it back down carefully. "Heechul wants you to move in with us, at least until we pull off our next heist. He's cleared a room for you." 

"He assumes I'll say yes."

Kangin says carefully, "No one says no to Heechul." As if it wasn't already implied that Heechul wasn't asking. 

Zhou Mi can't help himself. Sometimes he likes to prod people and see how they'll react. "Do you always do everything he says?" 

"Not everything," Kangin bristles, his eyes fierce. 

Interesting. Zhou Mi tucks that knowledge away for a more useful time. 

Kangin recovers his composure, standing up and brushing down his trousers. "Siwon will come by in a few hours to help you pack. You probably can't take all your… decorations… but take what you want. Don't get up, I'll see myself out." 

Ignoring his last statement, Zhou Mi pushes himself to his feet. As he walks to the front door, he scoops up a silver coin sitting on his bookshelf. Before Kangin can leave, he places it into his hand. "This is for you."

Kangin examines the coin closely. On one side is the relief of four galloping horses pulling a chariot, and on the other is the head of a young nymph. "It's a Syracuse dekadrachm," he says, almost disbelievingly. They're considered to be one of the finest coins of the ancient world. Zhou Mi has done his research - on all of them - and he can see the desire in Kangin's eyes. 

Zhou Mi nods in confirmation. "I want you to have it." 

"You can't bribe me," Kangin tells him suspiciously, moving as if to give it back. 

"It's not a bribe. It's a peace offering." He gives him an innocent smile. 

"Right." Kangin still looks suspicious but he leaves with the coin.

Zhou Mi watches him walk down the hall and he thinks about how the coin isn't a peace offering. It's an apology.

 

*

 

It's Kyuhyun who shows up to help Zhou Mi pack. Zhou Mi is in the bedroom when he hears the sound of his door being opened. He enters the living room to find Kyuhyun waiting there with a smirk and his hands in his pockets.

"Did you really have to break in? You couldn't knock?"

Kyuhyun shrugged, unperturbed. "You're not the only one with skills. " 

"Don't be an ass. Was it you who broke in and took my ruby then?" 

"Well… Heechul thinks of it as his ruby. You could always steal it back from him if you want it so much." 

Zhou Mi lets it go. As if it would be worth it. "I thought Siwon was coming?" 

"We drew straws."

"I'm sorry you lost."

Kyuhyun laughs. "What? No, I won. Idiot." 

Zhou Mi can't tell if Kyuhyun is teasing him or not. He hands him a stack of newspaper and points him to a pile he's amassed in the corner. "Well then winner, start wrapping."

They work in silence for a while, wrapping the items that Zhou Mi has decided to take, mostly small art works as Zhou Mi hates bare walls. As a teenager he spent years - far too long - staring at blank white walls. 

 

*

 

The first time Zhou Mi's father used him in a con, Zhou Mi was still in diapers. 

When he grew older, his father taught him two important rules.

1: Don't get caught.  
2: Don't trust anybody.

Zhou Mi broke Rule 1 when he was 13, helping his father with a job. He was also 13 when he broke Rule 2, again thanks to his father. That fucking man. 

Due to Zhou Mi's age, he was sent to juvenile detention. His mother never visited, not once. Neither did his father. The man disappeared into thin air. Zhou Mi had always known him as a con artist, he didn't realise he was also a magician. 

Five years in juvvie gave Zhou Mi a few connections, a sealed record, and a burning conviction to never break the two rules ever again. 

He also swore to himself that one day, he was going to find his father and personally break his neck.

 

*

 

Thieving is like a puzzle, a game. Figuring out where the pieces go, when to act, when to cut your losses. There's no one better than Zhou Mi, not even Heechul, who's been doing it for much longer. The thing is - when you have to work alone, it sharpens your skills. It's harder. When you can only rely on yourself, every risk is magnified. So you plan and you plan again. You factor in all the variables. You learn very quickly the people who need to be charmed and those to be avoided. 

Heechul isn't calm enough to be as good at this as Zhou Mi, even with his men. That's why he's favouring Zhou Mi, why he listens to Zhou Mi. No one else realises, but Heechul knows. He didn't get this far by being stupid.

He _is_ stupid though, thinking he can trust Zhou Mi, even a little bit. There's no honour among thieves.

The thing is - when you work alone, you work alone for a reason. 

Zhou Mi isn't interested in the jewels. He has enough jewellery, particularly after his last job, and the money doesn't interest him. But there _is_ something he wants. There's an opportunity in Heechul's plan, and Zhou Mi never turns down an opportunity.

The Museon owns several incredible Chinese jade artifacts dating back from the early Eastern Dynasty. One in particular is a flat 12cm long statue of a man's head, his hair carved into a conical updo. The man's eyes are closed and he has a mustache and beard that's divided into three sections. Almost 2000 years old, it was unearthed from a burial site in northwest China. 

It's a special piece. 

The job before the one that had Zhou Mi caught, he helped his father steal its twin. It was sold to a private collector, and Zhou Mi never saw any of that money. He went home hungry and his father disappeared for a month, returning tanned and relaxed. 

Zhou Mi _wants_ this one now, has wanted it ever since he took a stroll through The Museon and saw it. He's been waiting for the right time and it appears that time is coming. 

It's about time for a change of scenery anyway.

 

*

 

Zhou Mi meets DT in the crime section of the city library. DT's tall figure is encased in a long trench coat, like they're playing spies in a B grade movie. He's always had a stupid sense of humour.

"Hey," Zhou Mi says as he hands over a book with $5,000 in cash tucked inside. "Thanks for lending it to me."

"No problem, I'll give you another one in a week," DT replies as he slides it into the pocket of his coat. 

DT always insists on acting like this - like they're in a cheesy movie, insisting on using code phrases and and secretive meeting places. Zhou Mi hates it but he swallows his pride whenever he needs papers and passports forged. He tries not to make unnecessary enemies.

"You read it fast," DT says conversationally. Zhou Mi cuts him short with a curt yes. He doesn't want to discuss why he needs another passport so soon when it's none of his business. They're not friends.

"See you in a week," Zhou Mi tells him before he leaves. 

 

* 

 

A week later, Zhou Mi is the owner of a new passport. DT smirks as he hands it over. 

"Enjoy," he says with an exaggerated wink. 

Once alone, Zhou Mi pulls out the passport and examines it, thumbing the pages. It's perfect, as always. DT is annoying, but his work is excellent. Zhou Mi opens it to run his finger over the name inside the front cover: Zhang Wei. 

The name means "great". DT really does have a terrible sense of humour. 

 

*

 

Their plans gather steam. 

Outside though, it's fucking cold, and Zhou Mi hates the cold. He also hates being paired up with Kangin. The other man has been particularly irritating the whole evening, little snipes and jabs that makes Zhou Mi want to punch him. 

If they weren't there for a reason, Zhou Mi would have been tempted to throw Kangin off the nearest bridge. Instead, he has to tell himself to be patient. Just get through this job and then he can be free of them. 

As they wait, he considers knifing Kangin before he leaves. The thought makes him smile in the darkness. 

Their target approaches and Kangin is on him in a flash. He doesn't stand a chance. 

After breaking both his arms, Kangin smashes his fist into the man's face, over and over, bone crunching under his blows. Blood sprays on the asphalt, some of it on the broken camera dropped on the ground. 

"Enough," Zhou Mi says firmly when it appears he's not going to stop. He grabs Kangin's fist, holds it back. "That's enough." 

Kangin scowls up at him but stops, instead rifling through the man's jacket to take his wallet. He tosses it at Zhou Mi's chest. 

"It was your idea," Kangin says later, as Zhou Mi drives them back. He's inspecting his knuckles, wiping them with a rag he'd pulled out of the glovebox. "You shouldn't have stopped me."

Zhou Mi doesn't bother to hide his exasperation. "I never said to kill him." 

Kangin rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Who cares." Apparently no one in this rag tag group that Heechul has collected understands subtlety. 

"If you'd killed him, there'd be a murder investigation, you fuckwit." Zhou Mi can't help himself. "Do you think that's what we need right now? As we're planning one of the biggest heists in our career?" 

Kangin throws the rag into the backseat. "You should've been clearer then." 

Zhou Mi grits his teeth. "I didn't think I needed to specify that you _shouldn't_ beat someone to death." 

It's not that far to go, but it feels like a really long drive back.

 

*

 

Heechul sends Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun shopping. 

They have a salesperson hovering as they inspect the cameras locked away in the cabinet. 

"How about this one?" Zhou Mi asks Kyuhyun. The salesperson offers to take it out for them, pulling out his lanyard with the key attached and sliding the glass door open. 

It's heavy, even without a lens attached. "We'll take two. And we're paying cash," Kyuhyun tells the salesperson and his eyes light up, brighten even further as they select lenses and a top mount flash.

When they get home, Heechul calls them into his office. He hands a card over to Zhou Mi. "Here."

Its a press card. Forged, of course, but Zhou Mi has enough false IDs and passports to know that this is a top quality forgery, that the fake name on the card is an actual member of the National Press Association if anyone feels the need to check.

"Me?" Zhou Mi asks. He'd thought - Kangin. 

"You," Heechul confirms. He inclines his head towards the bag that Kyuhyun is carrying. "I hope you know how to use that thing. You have an interview tomorrow." He grins, baring his teeth. "You have _excellent_ references. Here's your portfolio."

 

*

 

Zhou Mi gets the job. 

Kyuhyun is the one who has to teach him how to use the camera, who drums information about f-stops and shutter speeds into his head. It's a huge learning curve, combined with planning for the heist as they plot out the details.

They're walking around the gardens of the mansion, Kyuhyun making Zhou Mi take random shots. 

"These are stupid," Zhou Mi says after looking at the screen on the back, after Kyuhyun told him to take some pictures of the flowers. The camera is heavy in his hands and the strap is digging into the back of his neck. "You have a better eye for this, you should do it." 

"I thought you had an eye for pretty things." 

Zhou Mi gives him a look. "I do." He's amused when Kyuhyun blushes, and Zhou Mi bites down on his lip to hide his smile. Zhou Mi does like pretty things, likes to collect them and display them for his own pleasure. He misses his apartment, misses the calmness of being surrounded by his treasures. He's not used to being around so many people, having to constantly watch himself and be aware of what he says. 

Kyuhyun takes the camera off him, pressing the buttons to cycle through the photos he's taken. "You know - when I saw your apartment," Kyuhyun says as he looks through them, "I thought you were someone else." 

"Someone else?" 

"Yes," Kyuhyun agrees, stopping on one of the pictures. It's of the front door, taken from the driveway. Zhou Mi has caught Kangin about to exit, frozen him mid-motion as he walked out. Zhou Mi had disregarded the rule of thirds that Kyuhyun had taught him, framed the shot so it's symmetrical except for the fact that half of Kangin is in shadow and half of him is in the light. "That's why I said to say no. But I was wrong about you. Now I realise you're a con, just like us." He taps the screen and gives Zhou Mi a smile. "This is good. Keep practicing." 

 

*

 

"Your name is on the VIP list," Zhou Mi tells Heechul one evening when he returns from work. A fake name and persona, of course, but it means Heechul will be there for the opening. Heechul is sitting at the table with a blueprint of The Museon spread out in front of him again. He's reviewed those plans so much he could probably draw them from memory. 

"And me?" Kangin asks from beside Heechul, always at his right hand side. Kyuhyun looks up from the couch in the corner, his laptop on his knees. 

"I didn't ask for you to be added," Heechul replies. He taps the red marker in his hands idly on the table. 

"What? But --"

"It'll just be myself and Zhou Mi inside." 

Kangin's mouth twists bitterly. "He's too new," he argues. "I should be there too." Zhou Mi can hear the words that Kangin isn't saying: he's unproven, it's too soon, he can't be trusted, why him? They're humming in the air, in the frustration around Kangin's eyes.

Heechul is firm. "No. I need you on the outside, to be my eyes and ears." 

"Kyuhyun can do that."

"Kyuhyun will be busy." Zhou Mi meets Kyuhyun's eyes before Kyuhyun looks back down at his screen, fingers tapping away as he goes back to what he was doing. 

The argument is over before it even begins, but Kangin is not happy. Zhou Mi thinks he better sleep with one eye open tonight. 

 

*

 

On the opening night of the exhibition, security is heightened, as there's been talk over the past few months about a potential threat to the King's life. Nothing concrete, but you know how rumours go. 

Zhou Mi smiles at the security guards as he flashes his press badge and opens his camera bag for them to inspect his equipment. They wave him through.

The jewels are being shown in one of the main rooms of the Museon, a large high ceilinged hall several stories tall with a magnificent glass and steel roof that floods the place with light in the daytime. As it's currently dark, it's lit with lamps and numerous tiny twinkling LEDs that resemble stars. All the lighting is connected to the network.

Zhou Mi pulls out one of the cameras in his bag and starts to snap as the room fills with guests. He sees his colleague who's covering the write up of the event and nods a greeting to her. Waiters circle the room with glasses of champagne and canapes and Zhou Mi sees Heechul enter about 15 minutes later. He's dressed in a hideous floral suit - loud and garish, and he's grown out his hair so it's about chin length. He looks like a tool - arty and expensive, but a tool nonetheless. They ignore one another. 

Zhou Mi has seen the order of proceedings, and knows the King is scheduled to arrive at 7pm. He'll enter, will be introduced by the Head of the Museon, and will speak for five minutes. The Museon Head will speak for another ten minutes, the King will leave, and the guests will have the rest of the evening to enjoy themselves. 

The timing is tight. They need to get everything right to pull this off.

Zhou Mi and Heechul are both wired up, complete with tiny invisible ear pieces, and at 6.55pm Kangin speaks to them.

_"The King has arrived."_

Both Zhou Mi and Heechul start to move, making it natural as they skirt the crowd. Heechul heads to the back of the room, and Zhou Mi stays in the middle, both positioning themselves so they can see the main door. Zhou Mi has the camera ready, as if he's waiting to take photos of the King's entrance. As he scans the room he sees Heechul toying with his champagne glass out of the corner of his eye. They wait for Heechul's command.

The crowd parts as several black suit clad security guards enter, followed by the King. Heechul takes a sip, waiting for him to fully enter the room, waits until his Highness is standing by the cabinet housing the main collection, the Museon Head by his side, and then Heechul speaks quietly into the glass held to his lips. Zhou Mi hears the command through his earpiece over the snapping of his camera. _"One."_

Two minutes later, as the King is being introduced, Zhou Mi knows that Kangin has called in the anonymous tip about a bomb threat by the way the guards suddenly stiffen, a wave of wariness that spreads to each one like a virus. It's a tiny reaction, one that wouldn't be noticed if it wasn't being looked for. 

The introduction is complete, and it's the King's turn to talk. His voice rings out across the room - soft but imposing, the tone of someone who's never doubted their status in life. Zhou Mi starts to move backwards, to the back wall of the room, camera still to his eye as he keeps snapping.

And Heechul's next command comes over the earpiece. _"Two."_

The lights flicker and Zhou Mi knows that Kyuhyun has cut the surveillance cameras. Some people look up, but most are unaware of it. 

And then the lights go out completely. 

Zhou Mi hurries, counting silently, as he walks to the back corner. In the darkness his hand reaches into his camera bag to pull out a lens, which he drops on the ground as he flicks a switch on the side. He quickly steps away, back into the edge of the crowd. He can feel the uneasiness in the room. 

Thirty seconds later, when the backup generator kicks in and the lights return on, he can see that the King is already being ushered out of the room by his guards. There's a loud bang from the corner, followed by sudden shrieks at the noise, and smoke starts to fill the air.

_"Three."_

The lights go off again, permanently this time, as Kyuhyun kills the backup generator. There's a sense of panic as Museon staff usher the crowd towards the only light - the illuminated exit sign above the door. Heechul and Zhou Mi slip into the shadows and wait. 

It only takes a minute before the entire room is evacuated. 

"Go," Heechul says quietly and Zhou Mi drops his bag at the base of the cabinet housing the jewels, keeping one of the cameras hanging around his neck. He runs to the doors, pushing them closed. They shut silently, moving smoothly despite their immense size, and he threads the camera strap around the handles. It's quick and dirty and won't keep anyone out for long if pushed, but a few minutes delay is all they need. 

"Kyu?" Heechul asks as Zhou Mi gives the surfaces he's touched a quick wipe before returning to Heechul's side. 

_"Wait,"_ Kyuhyun says over their earpieces. _"Okay, go. You have ten minutes."_

They only need three. Heechul has already pulled apart the spare camera in Zhou Mi's bag to remove a drill and torches. One is clamped in between his teeth, shining on the glass through the smoke as he gets to work. 

 

*

 

They stuff the jewellery into Zhou Mi's bag although the prized necklace goes into Heechul's pocket. Zhou Mi has gathered up everything he brought in, including the lens he'd dropped in the corner, and they make to exit through a pre-agreed path. The Museon has numerous entrances and exits, and they've mapped a route that takes them through the entire building and out a trades entrance. From there, they'll meet up with Siwon and Kangin, and head back to the mansion separately in two cars. 

It's all planned to the last detail, every contingency that they can think of is covered, and they just need to follow the plan. 

At least - Heechul will.

Zhou Mi makes sure to keep Heechul in front of him, gradually letting himself fall behind. He takes the opportunity to slip down an adjoining corridor and Heechul notices too late. 

"MI. Where the hell are you?" Heechul whispers angrily as Zhou Mi disappears into the darkness. "Zhou Mi!" 

Kangin comes over the radio. _"What's going on? Where's Zhou Mi?"_

"Gone. I don't know."

 _"Heechul, you need to get out. There's only five minutes left. They're working hard to restore the system and I can't hold it off much longer,"_ Kyuhyun says, before Zhou Mi takes the earpiece out and tucks it into his pocket. Five minutes is enough. 

He slips down the dim corridors until he's found the room he wants. And there it is - the statue. Small and unassuming. Security in this room isn't as tight as for the necklace and there's no additional alarms to be concerned about. All it takes is a quick smash of the case and the statue is his. 

Easy. Four minutes to go.

Zhou Mi has memorised the layout of the building, knowing that he can't take the same exit as Heechul. He turns left, then right, and up several flights of stairs. He intends to come out from the roof and scale the wall down. 

Three minutes to go. 

Just as he's about to push open the door to the roof, all the systems come back. 

He knows this not just because the lights flare to life above him, but also because he trips a motion sensor and the alarms start shrieking.

Oh fuck. 

 

*

 

Zhou Mi _runs_ , already breathless, sweat rolling down his back underneath his suit. He was _sure_ he had more time. Did Kyuhyun set them off early? 

He makes it out to the roof, the air cooling the sweat on his brow. From his scoping visits, he knows there's a ledge here, and he lowers himself down to it, bracing against the guttering. 

The alarms are still screaming, and soon they're joined by the noise of police sirens in the distance. 

It doesn't matter. Zhou Mi blocks them out, blocks everything out, concentrates as he climbs down. But maybe it's because it's been raining, or maybe it's dumb luck, but he stumbles. His grip loosens and it sends him sliding several metres down. He claws at the building as he falls, trying to slow his descent, but he lands heavily at the bottom. The bag crashes into his hip, hard enough to bruise. 

He takes a moment to catch his breath, thankful that nothing seems broken. But when he stands his ankle buckles under his weight. The shooting pain mixes with the first pangs of real worry he's felt since the night began. 

The sirens are getting closer and he can't run - he can barely walk. 

He starts to limp away from the building, every movement sending a piercing pain through his ankle. He's not going to make it, knows that he won't make it to the road, but he tries anyway. The adrenaline that had been fueling him is starting to dissipate, slowing him further as weariness and shock start to overtake him. 

He's made it several metres when a hand clamps down on his shoulder.

Well, fuck.

 

*

The problem with working alone is you have no one to fall back on when things go wrong. 

It was only a matter of time, really. 

 

*

 

Zhou Mi lashes out blindly, almost falling over as his arm throws him off balance.

He's being hissed at: "You dumb fuck. Stop that you fucking shit." His arm is secured, twisted behind his back as he's forced to his knees. Zhou Mi looks up to see Kangin looking highly pissed off. 

He can't hide the surprise that comes over him. They came back for him?

"You came back."

"Of course we came for you, you fuckhead," Kangin hisses, pulling at Zhou Mi's arm to drape around his shoulder now that he's stopped struggling. "Though if it had been up to me, I would've left you to rot. Can you walk?" 

"A little," Zhou Mi confirms, leaning heavily on Kangin. He still can't believe they didn't leave him behind. 

Maybe they just wanted the jewellery stashed in his bag? 

Kangin keeps grumbling as they stumble away from the museum. It's slow progress until they reach the road, where Siwon is waiting with a car. Kangin wrenches open the door and shoves him inside.

"I knew you were more trouble than you were worth. What the fuck were you thinking?" Kangin won't shut up, muttering angrily, more to himself than anything. 

Zhou Mi lies back in the seat, his ankle throbbing, and can't help but think that going back to the headquarters means his death. 

 

*

 

When they get back to the mansion Heechul is waiting in the main room. And he's livid - pacing the room back and forth. Kyuhyun is sitting in the corner, looking nervous as Kangin half supports half forces Zhou Mi into the room. Kyuhyun jumps up to help Zhou Mi into a chair, and Kangin leaves them, looking disgusted, taking Zhou Mi's bag with him.

"I'll get some ice for your ankle," Siwon tells him as he disappears to the kitchen. 

"You dumb shit," Heechul screeches. "What the hell, Zhou Mi? What the fuck happened?"

Zhou Mi shrugs. 

"Why the fuck didn't you stick to the plan?"

"I don't know," Zhou Mi tells Heechul flippantly. "It seemed too easy?" 

Heechul stops in front of him. "You know that I've killed people for less?" he says lowly. 

Zhou Mi shrugs again, nonchalant. "I know." 

"I should kill you right now."

Zhou Mi meets his eyes, tilting his head, calm as anything - mostly because he's completely weary and doesn't have any energy left to be afraid. "You should." He could, right now, and it wouldn't _matter_. In fact, Zhou Mi hopes he hurries up with it. 

Kyuhyun is watching them, gaze going back and forth between them. 

Heechul holds Zhou Mi's eyes for a while, then asks, "What did you take?"

Zhou Mi digs into the pocket of his trousers and pulls out the statue. He holds it out to Heechul wordlessly. Heechul snatches it from his hands. He runs his thumb over the carved ridges and examines it closely. 

"Why? Is it worth something?"

To Zhou Mi it's priceless. To others - not even half a mill, much much less than the necklace they'd stolen. "Not really. It has sentimental value." 

"Sentimental value?" Heechul parrots, almost disbelievingly. He barks out a short laugh. "Why? Tell me why you wanted it." 

Zhou Mi considers lying to him, but then decides on the truth. He's going to die anyway. "I wanted it so that - when I find my father - I can use it to gouge his eyes out before I kill him." 

Heechul is impassive and then he laughs - he throws his head back and _laughs_ , the sound echoing off the walls. He laughs so hard tears collect in the corner of his eyes. He wipes them away on the sleeve of that hideous floral suit. "I knew I liked you for a reason. You're just like me. Fucking hell, you're just like me." 

Siwon is standing to the side with an icepack, waiting a little nervously for them to stop talking. Heechul motions him over. "Siwon, put that on his leg before it melts all over my floor." 

Siwon crouches down and places the ice pack over Zhou Mi's swollen ankle, holding it there. It only takes a moment for the coldness to start numbing the pain. 

Heechul hands Zhou Mi the statue, waits for his fingers to wrap around it before he removes his hand. "Don't think of this is a free pass. The next time you pull a stunt like that, you're over. Got it?" Heechul doesn't wait for a response before leaving the room. 

Siwon gets up too and pats him gently on the knee. "Hope that helps," he says with a smile, following Heechul out, no doubt to join him and Kangin in cataloguing the loot.

Zhou Mi watches them leave, unsure. Is that it? 

He looks at Kyuhyun questioningly. "Does Heechul want me fixed up so he can kill me later?" 

Kyuhyun smiles like he's made a joke. "He's not going to kill you. Unless you fuck up again." Zhou Mi doesn't understand and Kyuhyun continues. "He got what he wanted - you helped with that. Just because you took a little detour at the end doesn't negate it." He leans forward conspiratorially. "And -- if you do good, if you _prove_ yourself and show yourself to be loyal, he'll help you find him. No one understands revenge like we do. You're well and truly one of us." 

Zhou Mi looks down at the statue in his hand. He imagines how it would feel to use it. 

Sometimes, a new opportunity comes up, and you need to adapt, change and reassess. 

For the first time in a long time, he smiles a real smile. 

 

*

 

It's a close call but Zhou Mi manages to disarm the bomb he'd planted earlier that day moments before it sends the building sky high.


End file.
